


Stacey in Love

by joykilldrama



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joykilldrama/pseuds/joykilldrama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacey is in love. Claudia doesn't believe her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacey in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BSC100 Challenge on LJ. All dialogue.

“Claud, I'm in love.”  
  
“Who is it this week?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You're in _luv_ every other week, Stace.”  
  
“This time I'm actually in love. L-O-V-E. Love.”  
  
“Until next week.”  
  
“Why aren't you taking this serious, Claud? This time its real.”  
  
“You said that last time.”  
  
“You're hopeless, Claudia.”  
  
“No, Stace, that would be you.”  
  
“Can I at least tell you about him?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“I met him three months ago in my English class. He's completely nerd chic with these thick glasses and a pocket protector--”  
  
“You go to NYU and you find a guy with a pocket protector. Is he at least in a band?”  
  
“No. He has no musical ability whatsoever.”  
  
“So three months ago you met Mr. Pocket Protector --”  
  
“Alex.”  
  
“You met Alex?”  
  
“Yes. I met Alex. And at first, I was not attracted. He's nerdy. He quotes Shakespeare and hangs out at really bad coffee shops. So then Professor Tilby assigned a project to modernize Shakespeare so I asked him to partner up. Smart guy who quotes Shakespeare? That is almost a guaranteed A.”  
  
“You used him for his brains?”  
  
“What else would I use him for?”  
  
“Well, it is you Stace.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Go on with the story.”  
  
“So we met up at a horrible coffee shop with an open mic and greasy girls with hairy armpits. He tried to order me a white mocha and I told him that I couldn't have them. So he asked if I was one of those stupid girls who thought they were fat and I told him I was diabetic. He dropped it right then. So what if I was one of those stupid girls who thought they were fat? I'm sure some of them have reasons.”  
  
“Does this rant have an end in sight?”  
  
“Sorry. Moving on. We got an A on the assignment and we kept talking. He asked me out on a date but I was going out with Kevin.”  
  
“And then Marc, then Luka, then Talon, and then that guy you met at the Empire State Building.”  
  
“You make me sound like a slut.”  
  
“If the slut shoe fits...”  
  
“Why are you my best friend again?”  
  
“Because who else would call you a slut and make fun of your complete commitment issues?”  
  
“Can I finish my story?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Well, we kept talking and then I got single last week when Eli, the Empire State Building guy, got arrested for possession of marijuana, which he swore up and down he'd quit. So I was complaining to Alex and he told me to shut up. I kept complaining and he kissed me and then told me to shut up.”  
  
“A guy who tells you to shut up. That's not love Stace. That's borderline abuse.”  
  
“That's a guy that's actually willing to tell me to shut up. Do you know how refreshing it is to find a guy who is actually willing to tell me to shut up and who doesn't want girls to look perfect?”  
  
“So how did you fall in love with him?”  
  
“He kissed me. He told me to shut up. He could be the one.”  
  
“Or he could just be the flavor of the week. Which is more likely.”  
  
“You're such a cynic, Claud.”  
  
“Only when it comes to you, Stace.”  
  
“I'm hanging up and calling Laine. She'll believe me because she's met Alex and knows that he's been around for the past few months.”  
  
“Later Stace. Call me in two weeks if you guys are still together. Maybe then I'll believe you.”  
  
“You're such a bitch.”  
  
“I learned from the best.”  
  



End file.
